What if?
by EdwardElric4
Summary: The story puts my two fav animes together as Gaara gets stuck in Edward's world and Edward gets tuck in Gaara's although the stroy is mostly about Gaara so i put it in the Naruto section. I found a new pairing as well...RoseGaara!


What if?

I know Edward is the most awesome character in Full Metal Alchemist and all but what if Gaara were to replace him and Edward was to replace Gaara? Gaara and Edward switch world completely and don't understand where they are or what they must do but all they know is that they want to get back to their own worlds. I have an interesting pairing as well. Gaara/Rose. Review if you think I should keep going or not. This Chapter is all about Gaara entering Shambala but if people like it then the next chapter will be about Edward in Konoha.

"Where the hell am I?" The red headed boy said confused looking around at the small town that surrounded him filled with people wearing weird clothing that wasn't close to what ninja wore.

"You…just came out of the alchemy circle." said a boy confused from behind him. He turned around to see a boy about the age of 14 with dark blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail and the weirdest colour eyes he had ever seen which were a lighter shade then his hair.

"I have no time for this," Gaara said feeling inside of him for chakra but there was no chakra to be found but a foreign power that was different then anything he ever felt before and then again it felt just as powerful. Acting on instinct, he let the foreign power surge through his veins and out his hands like he had always done but this time it had a different effect. He hadn't noticed but the whole town was surrounded by a large desert and sand flew from every corner of the city to where the 13 year old boy stood in shock at the amazing ability.

"You're an alchemist?" the boy asked surprised as the sand built a tomb around him. "I'm an alchemist too." And with that he clapped his hands together and surged a force field around himself deflecting all the sand.

"Do you know why I am here then?" Gaara asked letting the sand fall to the ground in hopes that the boy would tell him more about what he was here to do. "I don't know where I am."

"You're in Lior," The boy said letting his force field disappear. "I haven't seen anyone who can control grains of sand as you can. Are you a state alchemist?"

"What is an alchemist?" Gaara asked finally to the boy which made the boy stop in horror.

"You can't possibly tell me you don't know what an alchemist is," he said disbelievingly. "That was powerful alchemy right there that you used and you don't even know what you did? Impossible."

"I was just zapped here or something and I don't know where I am so could you please shed a little light on the situation," Gaara asked angrily with his tempers rising. He hated it when people wouldn't get straight to the point and he was very impatient right now. "I was just in Konoha and now I'm in a place called Lior."

"Where is this Konoha place that you speak of?" The boy said curiously.

"It is the leaf village," Gaara said disbelievingly. Surely this guy heard about the ninja that fought there for they were some of the most lethal. "I was born in the village of Sand but I moved to Konoha a few years ago."

"The only village that contributes to anything sand would probably be here in Lior," The boy said with a smile. "I haven't heard of a leaf village…what, are you from Germany?"

"Hmm?" Gaara asked confused.

"Did you come from behind the 5th gate?" the boy asked. "My brother was trapped there for 3 years and I was for one year but I got home. I don't really remember how though but I did."

"I don't know where or what you're talking about," Gaara said angrily. He was really impatient now and he wanted answers. "I am an A-rank ninja and I want answers now."

"What's a ninja?" the boy asked curiously. Gaara stopped right when he heard these words.

"I really am in a different world," Gaara said stunned. "But I have to get home. Naruto and Temari need me. I can't be here."

"My name is Alphonse," the boy said with a smile. "You can call me Al. Why don't you stay at my place so we can figure this whole thing out."

"Why aren't you scared of me?" Gaara asked looking at the 14 year old boy. "Everyone was scared of me but you don't seem to care at all."

"Of course I'm not scared of you," He said with a smile. "There isn't a reason for me to be scared of you."

"I guess I have no choice but to take you up on your offer," Gaara said unhappily. "Where will we stay?"

"My apartment is only for one so we can go to Resembool where my family lives," Al said. "I might need your help for something though…"

"What," Gaara asked looking around inquisitively.

"I need your help to find my brother," he said tilting his head sadly. "I haven't seen him in years and to find an alchemist with your abilities is something I can't pass up. Please help me!"

"Fine," Gaara sighed but inside he felt pity for the boy who stood sadly in front of him. He of all people knew what it was like to lose everything that you thought true to your heart.

"Let's go then," the boy said with a wink then started to walk down the street with his hands clasped gently behind his head. "I hope that you'll like my family although we might need to find you a proper bed for Ed is a bit on the short side…Don't tell him I said that."

"Who is Ed?" Gaara asked.

"Ed is my brother," Al said stopping in front of a big door. "Since he isn't here you will have to stay in his room. Resembool is pretty far away so I made a way to travel there by Alchemy."

"And how does this alchemy work?" Gaara asked following the boy into the apartment.

"Simple," said Al stepping into a small whole in the ground that came just up to his knees. Gaara jumped in after him. "Most have to use alchemy circles but you demonstrated that you didn't need it. Just call on that power you used before to push the dirt down and we'll be on our way. I will do the rest. To activate the power just clap your hands."

Gaara concentrated some of the new power that he possessed bringing it up to his hands then he clapped and the power surged through his fingers straight down to the dirt below. He noticed that when he hands were closer to the dirt it used less of his strength to move the dirt and in seconds they were speeding down into the ground. Gaara could feel this air blow through his fiery hair as they went farther and farther in the ground. He looked at the boy beside him who was concentrating his abilities as well then with one loud clap the block or dirt took a turn and Gaara closed his eyes from the dirt that flung at his face. Then all the sudden the dirt block under his feet came to a complete stop. When he opened his eyes he was standing in the backyard of a large cottage house.

"Welcome to my home," Al said running towards the other side of the house excitedly. "Come on," he said with a grin.

Gaara followed curiously and when he got to the other side two women and an old lady sat on the porch each doing there own separate things.

"Winry," Al said pointing at Gaara excitedly. "Winry, this guy here had appeared right in the middle of the alchemy circle in Lior. He has agreed to help us try and get brother back!"

The blonde girl at the far side of the porch looked up at Gaara with sad eyes. "No alchemist has ever been able to help us find Edward. This won't be any different."

"I am a ninja," Gaara said angrily. "Not an alchemist."

"Then how did you perform alchemy?" The old lady said with a grin. She was really small and had a little ponytail at the back of her head.

"He really doesn't understand where he is Pinako," Al said looking up at Gaara with curious eyes. "Brother would really be confused about him."

"Would you stop talking about him!" The blonde said with tears in her eyes. "I thought we agreed not to talk about him or at least not to talk about him around me!"

And then she bolted into the door shutting it with force.

"I am sorry about her," Pinako said. "She lost her parents when she was a little girl and Edward and Alphonse were all she had left. When Edward left it broke her heart and she hasn't been the same since."

"Oh," Gaara said pitying the girl at that point. These people were a lot like him and they seemed to rely on each other for family as he had no one.

"What is your name?" the girl in the middle said lightly. Gaara turned his eyes to the girl and his heart stopped. She was different then any girl he had ever seen before and he didn't understand the feelings that ran through him just like the foreign power that he possessed.

"Gaara," he said in his growl of a voice which he wished at that moment was lighter and gentler but the girl didn't seem to mind.

"My name is Rose," she said. He looked her up and down closely. To others she must have been very attractive. She had dark brown hair that reached past her shoulders and down her back but the bangs were a pink colour. Her eyes were even darker then her hair and her skin was deep and dusky. Then he noticed something that he didn't before. In her arms was a 3 year old baby sleeping with his thumb in his mouth.

"This is Joshua," Rose said with a smile as she noticed Gaara's eyes on the baby boy. "I have taken care of him since I had first found him in Lior.

"Interesting," Gaara said with a little relief although he didn't really understand why he was so relieved.

"You have an interesting look to you," Pinako said with a smile. "I haven't seen someone with that red of hair. Why is that jar tied to your back?"

"He is a sand alchemist," Al said sitting down on the cool grass. "You should have seen him. He brought grains of sand from all over the desert to him straight in Lior. It was amazing."

"Your eyes are so dark," Rose said standing up and putting the baby on the porch where he played with a toy car. She walked down the stairs of the porch and stood right in front of him. "Your heart is sad for it is deflected in your eyes. You are alone in this world aren't you?"

"Yes," Gaara said feeling the sorrow that always made him crazy.

"You aren't alone any longer," she said. Then she sat down beside Al who was using his alchemy to grow a flower for her.

"You must be starving," Pinako said standing up. "I will go check on dinner."

"There is something about this world that is strange," Gaara said sitting down in the grass by Rose. "I don't understand it but I think I might like it here."


End file.
